


let me love all of you

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Kneeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Emma…Emma, you don’t have to do that,” Regina said, though her heart pounded in her chest.  She wound her fingers through Emma’s soft hair and pulled her up.  “You probably don’t want to.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me love all of you

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Emma/Regina, servitude.

“Emma…Emma, you don’t have to do that,” Regina said, though her heart pounded in her chest.  She wound her fingers through Emma’s soft hair and pulled her up.  “You probably don’t want to.”

Emma looked up at Regina, eyes hooded, lips wet.  She rested her palms on her knees and remained kneeling between Regina’s spread legs against the bed.  “Why wouldn’t I want to do this?”

Regina swallowed hard, trying to ignore the way Emma’s eager posture made her even wetter.  “In the kingdom…or, in our world, I guess…kneeling means something _quite_ different than simple pleasure.”

Emma smiled, one side of her mouth quirked in mischief.  “I may not know your world, but I’m sure I know what kneeling means.”  She kissed Regina’s bare knee and trailed her lips up her thigh.  “You deserve this.”

Regina laughed, breathless, watching as Emma’s kisses rose higher.  “I’m sure I do not.”

Emma shook her head, hair tickling Regina’s thighs and making her shiver.  “You saved us.  You gave me and Henry a chance.”  She wrapped her fingers around Regina’s hips, burying her face just where Regina needed her most.  Before she peeled back Regina’s underwear, she looked up again.  “You’re a good mother and an amazing woman.  Let me do this for you.”  Her eyes darkened, and she pulled Regina’s underwear down her legs, baring Regina completely.  “Let me _serve_ you.”

Regina leaned back on the bed.


End file.
